


Мамина любовь

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: То, как Черная обращала Гидеона во тьму.





	Мамина любовь

**Author's Note:**

> 16 серии. У меня на нее встал.

Гидеон беспокойно озирался. Сюда ему довелось войти впервые. По сравнению с камерой, где он провел всю свою жизнь, это место казалось слишком шикарным. Просторным. Неуютно-огромным. Он как-то непроизвольно прижался к боку Черной Феи, будто ребенок. Та усмехнулась и запустила в его волосы пальцы, усыпанные перстнями. Он нравился ей таким. Невинно-напуганным, послушным, жмущимся к ней как к единственному родному существу во всех мирах. Ее малыш. Только ее.  
Она усадила его на мягкую постель. Заглянула в полные непонимания и напряженности глаза. Разве этот мальчик мог быть героем? Разве эти невинные глазки могли принадлежать спасителю? Нет, она лучше всех знала, кто он есть. И кем он будет. Она сама сделает его таким. Величайшим темным магом. Сильнейшим, коварнейшим. Которому под силу будет освободить ее. И никакие спасители не смогут встать у него на пути.  
Гидеон вздрогнул, когда тонкие пальцы принялись расстегивать на нем одежду. Сжался, попытавшись обхватить себя руками. Черная Фея лучезарно улыбнулась.  
\- Ну-ну, не надо бояться, - проворковала она, огладив его мягкую щечку. - Ты уже достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы спать с мамой. Ты же хочешь поспать в теплой уютной постельке вместе со своей мамочкой?  
Гидеон растерянно кивнул и слегка расслабился, позволяя стащить с себя рубашку. Но тут же, поежившись, сгорбился и сдвинул колени, с опаской уставившись на Черную Фею.  
\- Мамочка не сделает тебе ничего плохого, - уверила та, обвивая его руками и заключая в объятия. - Ты же знаешь это, правда?  
Сейчас он был маленьким худеньким мальчиком, подростком, все еще лелеющим надежду однажды стать тем, кем был рожден. Но скоро... Да, уже скоро его ждет совсем иная судьба.  
Когда рука Черной Феи легла на завязки штанов, Гидеон испуганно вцепился в ее ладонь, отталкивая от себя.  
\- Мамочка сделает приятно, - ничуть не рассердилась Черная Фея, продолжая ласково уговаривать.  
Она коснулась его волос - невесомо, осторожно, едва скользящим движением переместившись к плечам.  
\- Не сутулься, - шепнула она, скользнув прикосновением по его спине и заставив слегка прогнуться. - Держи осанку. Ты должен излучать силу и уверенность. Пусть все это видят. Тебя не будут уважать и бояться, пока ты ходишь, опустив взгляд в пол.  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб меня боялись! - осмелев, огрызнулся Гидеон.  
У Черной Феи это вызвало лишь новый приступ умиления.  
\- Какой же ты плохой мальчик, - засюсюкала она, потрепав его за щечки. - Грубишь маме. А мамочка так тебя любит.  
Прежде, чем Гидеон набрался смелости для нового ответа, она припала к его губам, гася бунт на корню. Гидеон вздрогнул, обмяк, но через несколько секунд прикрыл глаза и неумело ответил. Каждый ребенок нуждался в ласке - даже самый строптивый и непослушный. Даже этот, все время твердящий о том, что никогда ее не полюбит. У нее еще было время заслужить его любовь.  
На этот раз Гидеон уже не сопротивлялся, позволив снять с себя штаны. Он явно чувствовал себя неловко перед ее пристальным взором, пытался сжаться, прикрыться, забраться поскорее под одеяло. Слишком невинный и стеснительный для темного мага. Над этим еще предстояло поработать.  
Когда Черная Фея сбросила свое одеяние, он зажмурился, попытался отвернуться. Та расхохоталась и притянула его к себе, заставляя уткнуться носом в свою грудь.  
\- Иди к мамочке, - проворковала она, принимаясь гладить его. Давая привыкнуть и успокоиться.  
Гидеон, попытавшись устроиться поудобней, неловким движением задел ее сосок и, не зная, куда деться от смущения, зарылся лицом в ее мягкую грудь, крепко обхватив руками за талию. Было почему-то хорошо и спокойно. Как будто его обнимала настоящая мама. Интересно, какая она?.. Она ведь любит его?..  
Черная Фея слегка прикусила ушко и тут же поцеловала его, заставив пронестись по всему телу жаркий импульс. Гидеон хныкнул. Его тут же ожидал поцелуй в щечку. В шею, в плечи, в живот... Он попытался свернуться, как еж, чтобы уйти от этих поцелуев - не оттого, что было неприятно - оттого, что было ужасно стыдно. Черная Фея положила его руки себе на грудь, позволяя трогать мягкие округлости. Уселась на него бедрами, крепко сжав его ноги коленями и не давая вывернуться из объятий. Гидеон робко приобнял ее, чувствуя, как где-то внизу разрастается невыносимо приятный жар. Странный, пугающий, но такой сладкий.  
\- Мамочка... - хныкнул он, ерзая на постели.  
Черная Фея растянула губы в довольной усмешке.  
\- Что, мой маленький? - проворковала она, поймав и поцеловав его дрогнувшие пальчики.  
\- Мне так... - начал Гидеон, но потерялся в ощущениях, не сумев выразить свою просьбу. Он не знал подходящих слов, чтобы об этом сказать.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мамочка продолжала? - подсказала Черная Фея, перебираясь на его бедра.  
Гидеон тихо выдохнул и кивнул, вцепляясь в одеяло и судорожно комкая его. И выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу. Когда влажная теплота обхватила его пылающий член, он громко застонал, не сумев сдержаться. Для него все прекратилось через какие-то пару минут, но Черная Фея продолжала тереться об его ногу, хватала за руки, сжимала пальцами бедра. До тех пор, пока снова не уселась на него, чтобы повторить это.  
После всего они спали вместе - как она и обещала, в мягкой и уютной постели. Гидеон впервые ощущал рядом чье-то тепло. Он жался поближе, утыкался в ее грудь, теперь уже сам прикасался к ней, все еще испытывая неловкость. Если могло быть так хорошо... Может, и не стоило требовать большего?


End file.
